User talk:Werebereus
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Werebereus! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Hello Ehm... sorry the wiki is not "dead", and if it's disordered it's due the fact I am not english-speaker (the series itself is not english). It could have been more useful if you just helped maybe? (also I noticed a pair of mistakes in your new wiki, just to say). Kooskia (talk) 07:52, October 30, 2016 (UTC) You want an argument? The wiki has been severly affected by the activity of a troll who wasted me days of efforts and patient fix and correction before forcing me upon banning this person repetitive times. Closing the pages has been a necessity, not a pleasure. You are entitled to say what you want, but your behavior (criticism without offer of help or take part, clear desire to just create your "own wiki" to have your fun) are nothing but negative behavior under comeptitive view. Your comment has been pretty much offensive to me, and you've just added insult to insult. Furthermore you keep stating false saying it's "dead" (there are rules for Wiki to establish when a wiki is dead or not): So I will KEEP editing your post considering it's state (on purpose) something of wrong. The wiki has honestly important content, including a big amount of yes... rough translation of books and content that most english speaker persons CAN NOT read or know about, and has been created with the direct purpose to help the fandom and a direct connection with the Deviantart fangroup. If you want to make a wiki specialized on your knowledge (just the movie?) feels free to do it. We could even collaborate, but so far you seems to have little interest in collaborating. Use of fan-arts is FAR from being uncommon on wikia. ESPECIALLY sincy (and I've to repeat myself) this is a wiki based on a book series, with no other visual content than fanarts. You could remove that offensive link and comment, and we could move on (and I could also make a journal in the fangroup on deviantart to advertise at your wiki). Moreover You call making assumptions or fantasies about characters a good way to make a wiki? The first important thing is to provide information, and certain stuff you write is simply wrong. For once: 1) Claudandus sect doesn't include suice in the practice. Indeed even Bluebeard take part at it, and state clearly it's just to fight boredom. 2) Claudandus sect doesn't try to kill Francis. And this is explained both book and movie. 3) Kong does NOT prefer male cats, quite the opposite, refence to males it's just to tease Francis. 4) Francis does NOT go to live with Nhozemphtekh. Nor series (he got another mate later) nor in the movie (anothe she-cat at the end). Maybe you should fix these mistakes and think twice before making a wiki on something you don't know well. To conclude... just one warning. It is true that personal pages are personal page for own use. But still is a page related to this wiki. And your direct spamming, with open criticism of this wiki, it's nothing more than HARMING this actual wiki, because you're explicitly telling people to LEAVE this wiki, don't be active here (and if you kept care to read, it IS open for editing, just with request because presence of troll before), and consequentially to downgrade potential improvments of this wiki. A wiki that has been active for 5 years, providing help and source materials for fans and fandom-related groups on Deviantart, with artists who offered to make fanarts with the specific purpose to be used as fan-made references for minor and secondary characters. If you are sincere about your interest toward the fandom of Felidae, I hope you will DELETE yourself that link alongside the rude comment (as I stated above, your is not a simple "spam" (something that people would find it unpolite in every other circumstance) but an attempt to drive away persons with the explicit suggestion to harm-close-delete this wiki. You will delete your link and message at your next appearence on this wiki otherwise I am going to delete it myself in a matter of few days. Re-Editing of the message will be considered harassment for this wiki and dealt with a ban. PS: (as personal note, I suggest you to know a bit more the fandom of a story BEFORE trying to make a wiki. Felidae is based on a German book series, with just two books translated in english currently available. And this wiki was created by me and few others to allow englush speakers knowledge of the subsequent events occurring to Francis in the series). Did you read my message at all? Or just bothered to read the wiki and read the activity of the wiki? The troll (like most of the truly harming trolls) kept returning CHANGIN IP address to avoid the block with 4 different nickname plus additional anonymus accounts. And the person is probably still around considering that after the first 1 year ban as soon as it expired he/she was back again. The rest of you DO NOT suffer because as I said, pages are unblocked when people wish to contribute and help. Also you're totally making excuses, I've not closed ALL the pages, and as said I have unblocked pages for people who offers genuine help (but this is clearly not your case). The fact the pleace is "messy" is your total personal opinion and on saying this you're entitled, but you're not entitled to harm the wiki. And your weak attempt for luring people it's just that, considering the fandom is not particularly large. Now exactly tell me if there is a direct rule stating against fanart or it is just again your personal opinion? I am the admin of this wiki, there is little to no content in the fandom (except the movie) and thus fans are welcome to contribute on personal level (and as i said some did so... drawing with the intent of portraying characters only present in the book series). Obviously I am not going to help in your wiki for a few facts 1) redundancy of the whole concept 2) the simple fact you without bothering or caring to check and see if this wiki was active or not. Because yes... it IS active. And on THIS there are real rules of the wiki, that allow people to take care of truly abandoned wikis when the admin are not active for an established time. I am unactive for this specific established time? I guess not, considering I am here and considering there has been sporadic edits additions and improvments. Also you NEITHER bothered to check the log activity, with another user active not just 2 days ago. And just to conclude: it IS a personal attack because you're clearly taking pleasure and satisfaction in this. (With an additional and totally expected behavior of "ooh I am going to report it!"). I am not surprised to see sooner than later contents of THIS wiki used and edited and transferred to your wiki. Time will see... This is a wiki who on the contrary offers real fans a service that has been appreciated and welcome OUTSIDE this wiki: the possibility to read info and details of books who will never be translated in English. Appreciation from this fans and sharing of this feeling it's what brought up this wiki without care for being ordered and disordered. And to try finish this As expected I found plenty of argumentatitive and quarrelsome activity both on wiki and deviantart. I've ZERO time and interest to engage with quarrelling people who just enjoy it. Enjoy your wiki and I hope to not see getting bothered again especially since it seems you want to focus it mostly on the movie (so hopefully we will not see material from this wiki just copied and transferred). As personal life suggestion, politeness and kindess may help in life. Why you've not simply asked me first if you could link a spam for a wiki with similar content? It's called "being kind". Or why you've asked and questioned the activity of the wiki and the reasons for the block of pages or ask to unblock them? (as I said before the reason it's probably that you're NOT interested in it, but just in making "your own" wiki). The sad thing it's a common behavior, not just your... of many persons on internet who thinks they are entitled to say and state and argue and quarrel how much they want because it's all free. It is because of this behavior that so much harm is done on people and with lack to understanding how mutual accepting and mediate are going to help people living better. I hope your ego is satisfied. Just to say As I stated above (multiple time) that troll registered in the site, with multiple usernames (and also used anon. too). I did not brought the whole affair to administration (like it seems you did) because the whole thing seemed unneccessary but I could have been wrong considering trolling and harrassing are not exactly my fields of experience. If you think "I am alone" this just prove once more how little you explored this wiki before rushing on that message (just check the log of edits and you will see people commenting and making edits). I would be very glad to read the link where you reported my name (without informing me) speaking about this issue (without taking me in account) and where people insulted me (again on my back and without probably knowing the whole situation). Also I would say that at this point I would be TOTALLY entitled to visit your wiki, and write there in my "personal page" a link message like your stating "Go on this other wiki, active since years and offering full information of the Felidae series". But I am not going to do so, because to be honest I do not care. Use of Fanarts Obviously I asked them, and as said I few cases, certain minor characters have been created after direct invitation to read and inform about such characters appearing only in novels. Also I find interesting how 1) you're back after stating "I am done here". 2) As I totally expected you made pages just after reading the ones of this wiki lol and this is pretty much clear by tiny mistakes you've done by pure interpretation based on what you can read here (pages of Hector and "Francis Junior"). I guess you do not care to provide mistaken or incorrect information... 3) You already searching for an admin to take care of that wiki. This totally show your care for it... ---- One of the most active artists is also an user of this wiki: http://felidae.wikia.com/wiki/User:Imnurhest If you check the files of Pepeline and Joker, both has been uploaded by Panther_Pardus_1758 in 2013 Obviously (and again) I personally asked to them. Just... why? All I ask is to just be left in peace... Please, why are you doing all this? Personal gratification? I HATE arguing with people, it really distress me and I do NOT want to do this. You have been RIGHT on stating certain things, and I understand that the wiki could needs improvments and works (and also after talking with other fans I started reworking on this). But I am seriously distressed by the amount of aggression I am receiving from you. Please, could you just leave and let me work on a fandom, fix mistakes and ENJOY doing this? You can do what you want on your wiki, I just ask you as FAN of the series to not speculate on pages you read here because I feels it unfair for fellow fans to receive wrong information. I do not know why you keep attacking me in this way, maybe you are argumentative as person. To be honest I don't want to know. I just want to move on working and fixing things you RIGHTFULLY noticed (while expressing them in the most harsh and unpolite way possible: making an alternate wiki and just taking material). In a way I should also THANK you to have made me realized how the wiki needed improvments, but why could you not say it in a less harsh and more civil way? This fandom is something I CARE for, despite years and events (including author's change of priorities and personal ideas), this is why I felt very dumbstruck by your original lines... I wish you would just understand that I've no wish to prolong this figth and if I threatened you of block it's because I felt personally hit by your statments. I regret and apologize for having rushed on editing your page and warning of a ban, but could we find a middle ground? I just ask to stop this argument, let's went working on a fandom I personally appreciate (and again, I should thanks you for having reminded to have delayed on working it) and possibly (this is the only criticism I would feels totally in right to do), do not make plot and lore's assumptions based on certain details of the page. Felidae books are indeed quite complex and complicated, with many hints and details Kooskia (talk) 11:10, November 4, 2016 (UTC)-''' '''This is enough I tried to make peace and to build a dialogue and even APOLOGIZED for my behavior that could have hurt you. You ignored each word I wrote, you ARE being aggressive now you and proceed with openly insulting me asserting insinuating I stole works. I owe YOU no explain or "proof" 'while I owed artist questions for permissions . But if you're curious, I've no issue in stating that (AS SAID BEFORE) artists made works with the dual purpose of fan and to offer the fandom (and the wiki) their works, like for ©Imnurhest, or ©Besavaimpresa, in other cases it was done with direct request by me to allow pics through private messages/comments (like for © Krossan) while in other cases it is currently impossible to track back artists I asked at the time but now have deactivated their accounts, like ©Pre-maitre-harley and © Nyashia). I further searched a bit of your Wiki activity and (as expected) I just found arguments, complains, repetitive BANS and fight with people. You are harassing me, providing false information and harming the wiki. Moreover you make threats over unproved and false statments: if you check the rules it is total RIGHT of the Admin to BAN an user for such behavior in Message Wall/ Talk Pages (and indeed you've been banned for this on AVP wikia, TLK, Warriors). Go on insulting and harassing and you will get banned (and this is a perfectly legal warning from an Admin) you are entitled to say opinion, not to insult and harass. I have a wiki to improve, not waste my time with an argumentative insulting person who just copy content to create its own wikia, and is even unable to write correct contents because too proud to admit to know little to nothing about the fandom. 'Kooskia (talk) 12:49, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Accusation? I am not angry, I am EXHAUSTED of being questioned by someone who entitles himself on matters none one asked about, just in pure ... childish revenge? desire to harm? Don't know, pick your own choice.And again, who do you think you are to be entitled to this? you're the one who keep ignore and not reply to the fact you're taking contents from this wiki to create pages who insert wrong information, but I do not care to intrude, reasons are qute clear to me. You said PLENTY already. Your line above pretty much assessed the use of fanarts here as stealing = you calls myself a thief = you're insulting me. (Just to spare you some time and research, here also the reply from besavampiresa: http://besavampiresa.deviantart.com/art/Francis-and-Nhozemphtekh-kitties-Nut-and-Ramese-528499428 with links provided in the submitted files.I could go on searching the others but as as I stated, most of these requests date back to years ago, on Krossan for example I am quite sure I asked him on frontpage in 2012). Earlier I wrote you that I APOLOGIZED for my rushed action, and rather than taking the branch of peace you ignored it and questioned me and made me appear as if I was a thief. Your actions on the other wiki and communities doesn't matter here however and this is why I reiterate an attempt to get over with it (while most of other admins would have just banned you): I apologize for my previous rushed editing of your talk page, as Felidae fan I hope you will not insert wrong data in your wiki (your choice of course), generally speaking I wish to END talking with you. Well.. I will ignore "Just a note on the off chance That you DO find an artist who's cool with having her or His art used." (considering as I stated above artists were quite fine AND in some points eager to make other pics (bes. and Imnu.) ) When requested (as stated above to the artist I linked) I inserted the links. However your suggestions is fair and reasonable and I will work on editing the descriptions lines on the proper pages adding the link in addition to the one of the submission file. As you guessed, adding credit marks has been done for for pics that needed a resizing. But once more your is a fair point and I will work on them case-by-case. (Kooskia (talk) 14:39, November 4, 2016 (UTC)) ' 'A protip for you After Imnurhest and Bevasampiresa's explain on how both of them agreed and were positive in the use of their arts in the wiki (indeed receiving useful informations from someone who knew and read the series), I spent my time for unnecessary reasearch to satisfy your quest. Researched about the artist who draw fanarts for Ambrosius and Eloi and you can see how in 2012 I asked upfront permission and (as obviously state, despite your insultive hints of art-robbery) the response at the times positive: http://drfelici.deviantart.com/?offset=60#comments You ignored my explains and went straight, while I provided you a reply, probably because you're not interested in a reply at all. But do not worry, I am going to research (also among the past harming activity you did on other wiki, asking to persons) how exactly deal with you, especially since your direct threat to report me to administration while executing a perfectly legal action (an Admin CAN delete Talk Pages of the users, if found harassing or insulting behvior like your. In this case intended both to damage the wiki, to insult the Admin ("veiled" accusation of art robbery) and quite frankly damaging the fandom inserting false information on "your wiki" due assumed knowledge = fruit of reading and making guessing after articles on this wiki). While at first I tried to make a peaceful move to you (I even apologized for having rushed judgment), I am not going to accept further insults on this Wiki, nor insult toward any other users (like assuming artists who agreed to use their arts here did not provided their consent. Even if that's not the case YOU are not entitled to inquiry, but I could stress you have clearly no real desire to inquiry rather just try to find something to harm me. With poor luck so far). I contacted and received reply from Central Wiki concerning this situation. The reply from Eva Niroomand Concerning your use of material from this wiki, they suggested to point you this page: http://www.wikia.com/Licensing. I have however pointed that you did not quite copied text but rather (with a certain skill) rewrote them, just to being betrayed by mistakes committed. The reply included also reassurances they are not going to ban or demote me as you threatened on the ground of what you claimed. They suggested me (albeit with reasomable little hope) that it would be better to working TOGETHER on a same wiki project: something you expressed little interest for. It has been pointed me out that it is right to the Admin to edit the Talk Page, with proper motivation. Also it has been agreed that "but it sounds like this user's behavior justifies removing them from your wiki." While receiving similar advises from users from TLK wiki, I am still restraining in hope you just behave reasonably and stop this "war" on your own. PS: obviously also TukaTheWolf replied your rude question (on my back and without motivation) stating as I said before that permission has been asked and received: http://tukathewolf.deviantart.com/ I am wondering how much it will need for YOU to start uploading the same fanart, after you previously stated your distaste for it. But clearly such distate doesn't concern exploiting the works of other Wiki Admins like me. PPS: Also Stormchaser, who you left out from your inquiry. http://stormchaserluvr.deviantart.com/art/Felidae-Characters-Tragiyahn-and-Khromolhkhan-530379808 Explains You threatened me on the basis of my warning for a ban in case of ignoring my actions as Admin that are meant to protect, help and improve the wiki (no matter how active it is). While the admins made me an help insight on how reasearching well for copied contest, I explained very well how it is useless because you (with quite amount of craft) took the time to read the articles and then write your own, so you did not copied strictly material, but in doing so you wrote articles with an interpretation coming from lack of knowing the original series (especially characters portrayed only in German books). As I stated to the admins I've no interest in pursuing you for this, it will be clear to fans which wiki is based on the effort frm someone who read and appreciate the serie and which not. Probably you do not guess or care, but I follow this fandom from YEARS, back when the author had a blog (and was still interested in the series) I've been the one to suggest translating the book n°5 in English for Kindle skipping n°3 and n°4 (because it was quite disconnected to the others and because it gave a bit more an international insight and yes also because it is settled in Rome, I am italian, and at the time I was backed here also by another italian user (Panthera Pardus). I could also suggest you to check the german version of this Felidae Wiki, and see the result of the troll activity that has been active there once I repeated the ban. Lots and lots of pages with inventions, original characters inserted, invented stuff etc. But the fandom is quite aware of this by nom and doesn't go there. I asked persons a suggestion on how behave and if there were chances of dialogues with you, with (as feared) little positive response toward this. As I stated before multiple time, people try to act POLITELY on sites, talking and asking. I do not go in another wiki behaving like this, as I said: if you simply just contacted me stating "Hey, would like to take administration right if you're busy and reworking on the wiki" I would have been ok. But you decided to act on your own, ignoring me as admin, telling people to go away and directly harming this wiki (yes. it is an harming behavior for the wiki to tell folk to go away stating (incorrectly) the wiki is "dead"). There is no rule against two wikis on the same subject: just common sense (that seems to works for others except yoursefl), RESPECT for the other people works (that you've zero of it) and the most basic spirt and suggestion of the wiki, to collaborate (and this seems completely distant from you). Don't play innocent with me. I am too on Deviantart and artist world since years (one less than you) and I know PERFECTLY how this kind of "question" (as clearly easy to understanding from your words) are the most basic behavior of attempts to discredit people. Adding the fact you further insulted me to have not take in account just for ONE SECOND the possibility that I indeed asked permission. You know why? Because you was NOT interested at all at the safety of the artists involved! You just wanted annoy me, otherwise you would have said "Oh ok, so you asked permission, that's fine". Nope.... you demanded "Proof" knowing perfectly that arts has been uploaded 2-3 years ago, and knowing that none could provide such proof in a matter of few replies (and guess what, you neither waited lol). (and just to say, also this morning another confirmation from Krossan: http://comments.deviantart.com/4/6301379/4257441140 ) Your question was not justified because 1) You should have trusted what I said as Admin (and that's currently being confirmed) 2) You gave me no time to explains or give proof and just directly contacted the artists (thus proving you was not interested actually in the reply). 3) You neither bothered to check the actual submission files that in the descriptions have already the link to the original fanart, but again it is better and safer to adds direct link directly in the page description so this is an improvment. Such implication of arts robbery, in addition to personally searching for the artists without caring (or actually being interested for) an explain state quite clearly how your interest was not the welfare of the artist but just a way to hit/annoy me and make me waste tiem. Good that you will explain to them. Banning you will do nothing for my ego but will totally improve the future for this wiki. For once because I will not have to waste time with someone who clearly it is just here to stir trouble. Feels free to work on your wiki. Try to not insert too many mistakes to not cause troubles to the fans. It is the ONLY thing I ask you on personal level but I am quite sure it will be ignored. Kooskia (talk) 08:52, November 5, 2016 (UTC)